


Red Lights

by celestialspirit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Finally posting it here, Gen, M/M, MT!Prompto, MT!Prompto Au, Non-Graphic Violence, Spoilers, at least I think so, but there is violence, ch 13 spoilers my guys, so have fun with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialspirit/pseuds/celestialspirit
Summary: So.. what if Noctis didn't make it in time?What if he was a second too late to save him?a MT!Prompto AU fic based off@chocobaesposts bc i love dying and being deadposted here from mytumblr.meant to do this a long ass time ago while i was about to post another fic but im still not finished skjdfhskdf





	

**Author's Note:**

> its a lame ass title i know

Prompto was literal sunshine to Noctis’ moonlight. His quirkiness, spontaneity, and his ability to always keep a smile on everyone’s face contrasted Noct’s own, usually reserved, nonchalant self. He was outgoing and upbeat, but Noct knew that with all that aside, Prompto didn’t think of himself so highly. The prince always thought differently of him, though. He’d known the boy for years. Noctis never thought that the blond ever had to change himself in order to become his friend. Noctis would have accepted him no matter what he looked like or what he did. And, regardless if Noctis was royalty, with all the weight he had to carry on his shoulders, Prompto would stay there with with him, supporting and encouraging him all the way. Really, as much as they tried to hide or avoid it, both boys had their share of problems. And yet both were there for each other, supporting each other in their own ways. They had a mutual bond and understanding to each other that no one else would be able to break.

..So when Ardyn played that stupid trick on him on the top of the train cars, Noctis couldn’t help but panic for the safety of his friend and remorse about what he did. He knew that what happened was his own fault. He hurt his best friend. He was the one who attacked Prompto, and he was the one who pushed him off. Though, he grew to loathe the man who tricked him—Ardyn, with his cunning and tease like a fox. To Noctis, Ardyn wasn’t exactly the type of person he would be fond of. Noctis {descriptive word for despised] him. Greatly. If it wasn’t for the fact that the man had hidden his identity as Chancellor for Niflheim—presenting himself in front of the prince no less—then, definitely, it was for what he did to Prompto. He would never forgive him, nor himself, for any of it.

It was Ardyn who managed to block out the prince’s powers, forcing Noctis to use the Ring of the Lucii in desperation. Through some “accident” that—at this point, he thought—was definitely set up by him, Noctis found himself separated from Ignis and Gladio after arriving at Galea.

_What a poor prince, all alone._

_You really are helpless without your friends babysitting you._

_If a king cannot protect himself, how is he to protect others?_

_Oh, it’s just so unfair!_

A deep, gruff voice would resound in the air, and Noctis knew exactly who it was. He would only scowl at the thought of imagining the sly smirk that went along with it.

Everything that happened since the train ride was all because of Ardyn fucking Izunia, and yet it strook him as so odd  that the man had been guiding him through that tower, through every floor and practically giving him hints on what to do to get to the top. His voice kept ringing in Noctis’ ears, taunting him and only pissing him off the more he continued to speak. Regardless, Noct kept climbing his way up, only ever slowing down to stealth by magitek troops and daemons alike, taking them out.

Then again, that voice would speak.

_He really believed you would come save him, you know._

“And what the hell kind of nonsense are you talking about now..” Noctis face only hardened with more irritation. Ardyn kept his words vague, leaving Noctis to fill in the blanks as he rushed on, muscles tense and ready for any more enemy encounter.

Of course he would come to save him. That’s what he was here for. Noct had a lot to do once getting up there—the crystal, was ultimately his goal—but right now, all he wanted to was to get to Prompto. Nothing mattered more than Prompto coming back safe and sound, right by his side again.

_Your heart’s desire so close now. Soon it will be within your grasp._

Close—he was getting closer. He was going to make it. He was going to see him again. The prince made his way passed locked doors and down dark corridors, dreaming and hoping around every corner that he would find the blond boy he spent much of his life together with.

There still wasn’t any sign of Ignis or Gladio. If they were here, they could have all gotten Prompto back together.. Nonetheless, with a deep breath, Noctis came to a stop in front of closed doors. He raised his key to the panel, unlocking them.

Through the other side of the doors, Noctis could make out just barely the outline of a spike of hair through the dark. The prince stepped forward, faster with each step. He could make out the figure more and more before him the closer he approached. The room lit up slowly, and Noctis could make out that it was definitely Prompto in front of him. This was it.. Noctis cautiously reached out his hand in front of him.

“P-Prompto!”

A pair of beaming red lights looked straight into Noct’s own. The figure reached out to grab him, but the prince retreated his arm quickly and took a step back. This, was Prompto.. Right? It was the same, spiked yellow hair and freckles that littered his face—but he noticed that there were scars on the side of his face that weren’t there before. In fact, he was bruised all over his arms, and his clothes were all tattered. There were rings on his wrists, and his eyes were red and glowing, a contrast to the bright blue eyes Noct could remember. Or.. were they always red?

Prompto didn’t say a word. He stared directly at Noctis, but his eyes seemed vacant, like no one was inside. Noct clenched his hands together.

“Ardyn.. What kind of shit are you trying to pull now!?”

The man chuckled. The prince felt himself flare up, jaw tight and eyebrows knit together in frustration. Even then, he was _still_ playing games with him.

“Don’t give me any more of your crap. What is this? Is this another trick!?”

_Oh Noct, there is no trick. Why don’t I tell you a story?  
Ever wonder where daemons came from? _

Noctis was seething. Ardyn was pushing him to his limits. His hands clenched tighter and he felt venom in his own words as he spoke.

“What does this have to do with Prompto?! What did you do to him?! Give him back to me! Enough with these games!”

_I’ve only returned your dear friend back to his senses._

“Just.. what the hell are you talking about!?”

_Listen up now, little king. Once upon a time, the daemons you know now were once children of nature—beasts and men. Aw, and you’ve killed so many._

A pause. Noctis stood there, trying to gather himself back together. He glanced back at the person in front of him. Prompto—or, whatever was left of him—only continued to gaze back at him vacantly. There was no sign of the person he knew in there. His eyes were dead.

_The infantry units you callously dub “MTs” all began as babes in this very facility. Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight._

Ardyn laughed a deep, guttural laugh. It made Noctis absolutely sick.

_The most fascinating tidbit about your dear Prompto..  
Turns out, he’s not so empty either. He’s got quite the “skeleton in his closet.”_

So.. he’s one of them..? The prince bit his lip, taking in a breath. There was a lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away. With his voice taut, he approached the blond in front of him and muttered, “Prompto.. Are you in there..” He placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, and tried to shake him out of the weird trance he was in. There was no response. The man in front of him only continued to stare. His skin felt cold.

“Prompto.. Just, what did they do to you?” Noctis’ heart sank. He came here to save him, to bring him back.. and he failed.

_Oh, and I just can’t wait to show you what he’s capable of now._

Ardyn chuckled again, and in an instant, Noctis felt a sharp jab him on his right side, causing him to kneel down in pain. Prompto leered back down at him with a cold stare, as silent as ever. The prince stumbled back up, holding his side for a moment, before avoiding another swing of a bare fist from the blond from his left. Prompto seemed to momentarily pause before moving back to find a weapon he could use, opting for a stray pole in the room.

In this moment, Noctis realized, Prompto probably doesn’t have access to his own weapons, since they were tied to Noct’s own powers. This meant he had to fight close range, which only made it harder for the prince, since the ring and his father’s sword were all he had, and it wasn’t like he was going to hurt Prompto any more than he already did. Ardyn was also probably giving orders to attack. There had to be some way to bypass that. There had to be a way to try and knock some sense into him. It may have been a bad idea but, it was better than nothing.

With no other choice but to engage in the fight, Noctis prepared to defend for himself. Prompto held the pole up in front of himself and jabbed it forward, missing the prince by a few inches as he dodged. The blond attacked quickly again right after, spinning around and swinging the pole into the other’s back. Noctis fell forward onto his knees, but dodged away in time before the blond was able to pelt him with another blow from above. The prince took a couple steps back to distance himself. He knew he couldn’t play the dodging game forever, and with that thought, he yelled out.

“Prompto.. I know you’re in there! It’s me!”

Again, no response. Prompto only continued to attack him, mindlessly, just like the other MTs would. Nonetheless, Noctis would call out to him, desperate that he could just somehow get him back. Instead of evading the hit this time, the prince managed to grab the pole with his own hands, pulling it out of the other’s grasp and throwing it far behind him. He took hold of Prompto’s shoulders, looking straight into his eyes, searching again for the slightest chance of solace in them.

“Prompto, I’m here.. I’m here. It’s Noctis.. remember?  I’m here to save you. It’s okay now.. Please come back..”

His voice shook. It was small and quiet. He couldn’t help but tremble.

This just can’t be happening. It couldn’t. After all they’ve been through, it couldn’t just end like this.

And yet, despite all his efforts, the boy Noctis tried so hard to bring back just stared at him, emotionless, expressionless. He peered into those eyes just a bit longer.. they were definitely blue before..

The blond moved his arms back, yanking himself away. He kicked his leg forward, sending Noctis to the ground, where he then stood on top of him, foot on his chest to keep the other down. The prince could only struggle under him, holding onto his leg as Prompto raised his arm forward, and with a little flash of light, bring a gun into in his hand. Noctis’ eyes widened, immediately moving his arm to see if he can summon his own weapons, but to no avail himself.

_You didn’t forget that I was here, did you?_

Of fucking course.

“Wh-what? How did you—”

_Surely it’s simple. If I could take your weapons from you, I could give them back.. Though, I’ve only given them to your friend here. ..How about it, Noct? Do you want your powers back? Are you willing and able to hurt your friends any more with your own hands?_

The prince didn’t respond. Ardyn chuckled.

_Hmm, now. What was it he said? That little catchphrase of his.. Oh, I know._

Noctis hated that laugh of his so much.

_Say your prayers, king._

There was a click. The sound of a gunshot resounded in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> i love putting in canon dialogue in fics its so fun like holy shit
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
